Secrets Left Untold
by AshlynDavies
Summary: Hermione has a secret, one that she's never told a single soul. But then, one day in Diagon Alley, she discovers a twisted secret of the Malfoy family. But she's running out of time to find out this mystery...a murderer could be after her next!


** Secrets Left Untold **

****   
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter characters and/or plots. If I did, I wouldn't be writing sad stories of such. Also, the main concept came from R.L. Stine's book 'The Mind Reader', although I added my own twists and turns. Enjoy.  
  
**Summary:** Hermione has a secret, one that she's never told a single soul. But then, one day in Diagon Alley, she discovers a twisted secret of the Malfoy family. But she's running out of time to find out this mystery...a murderer could be after her next.  
  
Chapter One: Burning Eyes  
  
"Hey, Ginny," Hermione Granger greeted her best friend and slid into a bar stool at the Leaky Cauldron. "How's your summer job coming along?"  
  
"Hey Hermione. It's going good, but I can't wait to take that vacation..." Ginny Weasley grinned and flicked crumbs at Hermione as she wiped the countertop. "Burger and fries, right?"  
  
Hermione smoothed her semi-frizzy long blonde hair and wrinkled her nose.   
  
"Nope, just a butterbeer today," she glanced at the booth nearest to the door.  
  
Ginny leaned across the counter. "I know why you're here. You didn't come here to see me...you came here to check out all of the guys!"  
  
Hermione stifled a giggle. "Like I do everyday, right?"  
  
"So, how's life at the inn?" Ginny asked, wiping a glass with her rag.  
  
"Totally boring. I'm the only person there right now! I mean, I could go back home with my parents, but I really do need to practice my magic and I can't do that in a muggle-inhabited area, you know."  
  
Ginny nodded. The bell above the door rang, and Ron walked in, joining the two girls.  
  
"Hey, guys--er, girls," he said, plunking into a chair next to Hermione. He was smiling, and when he saw Hermione looking at him, his ears turned a slight shad of crimson.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Okay, as I was saying..." she continued, although she wasn't actually saying anything before.  
  
"Eew!" she said suddenly. "Look over there in the back-there's Cho and Michael feeding eachother's faces."  
  
Hermione looked back, and turned around quickly. "He's probably showing her how to work a french fry."  
  
Both Ron and Ginny laughed. Over the summer, they'd become really close. Harry couldn't visit and drop in with the fun, but for some reason they didn't think he'd be up to laughing and being carefree for awhile.  
  
"Hey, are you going to get me that butterbeer before I die of thirst?" Hermione asked, poking Ginny in her shoulder blade.  
  
"Yeah, and while your at it, get me one, too," Ron called after her.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Ginny called back and flipped the rag onto the counter without even looking.  
  
The bell over the door jingled again, and as Hermione turned to see a boy that she'd never seen around before stepped in.  
  
He was tall, with wavy brown hair that fell right above his ears. He was toned and tan with dark, mischievious eyes. A light dusting of freckles sprinkled his nose.  
  
He looks too old to be in Hogwarts, Hermione thought. He must have graduated a little while ago. She checked his clothes. They were muggle clothes, a barely buttoned shirt and faded jeans. He was holding a copy of _The Grim and other Mysterious Befallen_.  
  
Hermione smiled as she read the title. A guy who liked to read? He had to be much more mature than her peers. He was definitely working for the Ministry, most likely studying to be an Auror.  
  
"Wow!" Ginny said as she brought back Ron and Hermione's drinks. "Who's that?"  
  
As the guy slid into the booth behind Hermione, she glanced at Ginny, then to Ron. She turned back to the guy, and his dark eyes caught hers. Caught them and held them.  
  
Hermione turned around, totally blushing. "Quit staring at him, Ginny!" Hermione furiously whispered. "You too, Ron!"   
  
Ginny smirked. "Whatever, you dweeb. I'm going to get his order."  
  
Ginny walked toward the guy. Hermione could hear Ginny talk to him, and when he answered, he had a soft, warm voice that gave off the vibe that he was a nice guy and could talk to anyone. He was...well, hot.  
  
She could feel her heart pound faster and faster. Give it up, Hermione, She told herself. _You're always shy around the guys you like. You'd never even get his name.  
_  
"Brian Ralts," Ginny announced to both Ron and Hermione.  
  
Ron rollled his eyes. He downed the last drop of his butterbeer. "You can talk about men when I'm not around...this is much too girly for my liking," he said, giving two sickles to Ginny. He left abruptly, and Hermione looked back at Ginny.  
  
"You got his name?"  
  
"Sure, I said it was for you," Ginny answered.  
  
"You WHAT?" Hermione gasped.  
  
Hermione blushed, realizing that Ginny was just teasing her.  
  
"No, would I do that?"  
  
"You might," Hermione said embarassed.  
  
Hermione took a sip of her drink. Even with her back to him, she could still feel Brian's eyes burning into her back. Staring at her. Not blinking. Not breathing.  
  
_Quit dreaming. He's not watching you. He's checking out the menu, that's all_.   
  
All at once, she felt the urge to get out. She hopped off from the stool, reached into the pocket of her jeans, slammed down a galleon, said goodbye to Ginny, and yelled, "Keep the change!" as she walked flew out the door.  
  
As soon as she got outside, she started to run, and she ran until she couldn't even see the Leaky Cauldron the faintest bit.  
  
She gasped for a breath and slowed. She wondered what her deal was. _I'm always shy around guys_, she thought. _But I've never felt the need to run away_. It was strange. Yes, very strange indeed.  
  
So, how'd you like it? You'd better review, or evil monkeys will come to your house during the night and tickle your feet with chicken wing feathers while eating turkey breast sandwiches. 


End file.
